The Three Looks of Ronald Weasley
by Allima
Summary: Le regard de Ron vu par Hermione...


Disclaimer Allima : Je déclare que rien n'est à moi ! Même pas l'histoire, qui est la propriété de SarcasmSage. Je sais que son disclaimer peut paraître assez personnel, mais j'ai bien eu l'autorisation de tout traduire. Donc on ne crie pas au plagiat !

Allez, c'est partit ! TRADUCTION GO ! ! !

Disclaimer (de l'auteur) : Ok, éclaircissons les choses... Si j'étais JK Rowling, est-ce que je posterais mes (dit très humblement) fabuleuses inventions sur un site de FANfictions ? Eh bien, si vous avez dit oui...vous êtes idiot. Ne vous offensez pas. Quelques uns de mes meilleurs amis sont lol, je te fais marcher Jessie, je t'ime ! Tu es juste timbré. Tout comme nous tous, comme le dit un de mes pirates favori, « Eh bien, pas d'inquiétude à avoir donc. » lol, j'adore POTC (Note d'Allima : Pirates des Caraïbes). Ok, donc, retournons au disclaimer. Mon nom est bizarrement BECCA TR HN ! et CES LIVRES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ! C'est une bonne chose, en considérant mes problèmes mentaux.

AN : Bien, cette histoire a été inspirée une nuit de... je ne sais pas de quoi cela a été inspiré, mais je la dédicace à tous mes meilleurs amis.

Becca, Dana, Noelia, Cristina, Laura et Tess. Vous toutes avez crut en mois dès le départ, et en dépit de vos plaintes sur le fait que je n'arrête pas de lire, vous m'avez toujours encouragé. Merci. Du fond du cœur...merci.

Et aussi à Paul. Je sais que tu ne liras probablement jamais ça mais, en dépit du fait que je parait m'ennuyer ferme avec toi la plupart du temps, je t'aime. Tu es le meilleur grand frère que l'on puisse avoir.

Eh bien, nous y sommes. C'est un Hr/R que je vous laisse apprécier. Très mignon.

Comme ce lapin. (ndlt : je l'ai mis parce que je l'adore !)

l

l

V

/)/)

(',')

('')('')O

Bien, j'espère que vous aller aimer cette fanfic.

_**EDIT du 21/08/2012 :**_ Rien de bien important, j'ai simplement revu la traduction qui me chiffonnait un peu par moment... Bonne lecture à vous!

**The Three Looks of Ronald Weasley**

Sous-titre: I know Something You Don't Know (Je sais quelque chose que tu ne connais pas)

Il y avait trois regards que Hermione ne pouvait supporter venant de Ron. C'était tout simplement les regards les plus agaçants que l'on puisse donner, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait les supporter. Non, c'était un fait, lorsque Ron lui lançait un de ces regards, elle fondait.

Le premier et le plus courant était son perpétuel air taquin, le sourire en coin, qu'il arborait la plupart du temps. C'était juste Ron au meilleur de sa forme. Quand Ron souriait, vous souriez. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Hermione ne pouvait y résister et elle se détestait pour ça.

Ensuite il y avait son regard fixe. Quand il vous fixait, vous vous sentiez comme si vous étiez la seule personne au monde qu'il voyait. Vous vous sentiez spécial. Vous vous sentiez... comme si vous lui apparteniez. C'est pour cela que Hermione ne pouvait supporter ce regard. Il promettait trop de chose.

Le dernier mais définitivement pas le moindre était son regard 'Je-sais-quelquechose-que-tu-ne-sais-pas'. Ce regard apparaissait seulement dans des occasions particulières. C'était lorsqu'il jouait aux échecs, quand ils avaient Soins aux Créatures Magiques et quand, en de rares occasions, il savait quelque chose que vous ne saviez pas. Ce regard faisait fléchir Hermione plus que tout. Ce regard, lorsqu'il vous le lançait de l'autre côté d'un plateau d'échec ou près de vous à la bibliothèque, vous vous sentiez grand. Et Ron se sentait bien. Ce regard signifiait que Ron se sentait important, quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait que rarement. Ce regard signifiait que, pendant un moment, Ron oubliait combien être pauvre l'affectait, cela signifiait que Ron était uniquement concentré sur vous. Ce regard signifiait que Ron était _heureux_.

Lorsqu'il vous lançait son regard 'Je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ne-sais-pas' durant une partie d'échec, ce n'était jamais sans raison. Il vous laissait toujours penser que vous étiez hors de danger, que vous jouiez très bien, quand soudain, BOUM ! il jouait son coup de maître. Malgré le fait que cela signifiait être mis en échec et mat par un pion espiègle ou de s'être fait dérober une pièce par un fou téméraire, c'était toujours une surprise, mais le regard dans ses yeux bleus vous faisait vous sentir spécial.

Ron portait ce regard particulier durant une partie d'échec acharnée entre lui et Hermione lors d'un après-midi au Terrier. Ils étaient assis seul dans le salon, concentrés sur le plateau de jeu. Hermione baissa le regard, s'intéressant au cri soudain d'une de ses pièces qui lui indiquait quoi faire. Avec mécontentement. Bruyamment. Et sans s'arrêter.

« Tu ne vois pas que je suis le seul que tu doives bouger ? Tu es aveugle ? Place-moi là-bas et comme ça son pion n'aura pas d'autre choix. » Son fou n'arrêtait pas de parler et la critiquait constamment. Son cavalier aussi lui hurlait quelque chose de ce genre à propos de la tour. Finalement elle céda et obéit.

« Tour en E6. » Sa tour avança et pris un cavalier. Ron observa le plateau un long moment et, sans hésitation bougea sa Reine et déroba la Tour. Hermione s'alarma. Elle savait qu'il saurait la lui prendre, mais en bougeant sa _Reine?_ Elle pouvait carrément la lui prendre. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle était vraiment agacée. Il _le_ portait. _Ce regard_. Celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Son regard Je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ne-sais-pas. Grrr... Sans y penser elle se pencha en avant et lui vola sa Reine. Elle lui lança un regard triomphant. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête d'une manière lui indiquant qu'elle avait tout faux.

« Mione, tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça. » D'un mouvement vif il fit avancer un pion et la mis en échec et mat. **_UN PION ? ? ? ? ? ?_** s'écria-t-elle en elle-même. Il avait gagné avec un pion ? Elle secoua la tête et s'assit au fond de son fauteuil.

« Bon sang Ron. J'aurais du m'en douter au vu de ton regard.

- Quel regard ?

- Le regard que tu as tout le temps quand tu vas gagner aux échecs. Ton regard 'Je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ne-sais-pas' » Ron sourit gauchement.

« Eh bien, la raison pour laquelle j'ai 'ce' regard est que, quand je joue au échecs, je **sais** effectivement quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. »

Hermione lui tira la langue. Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement et son sourire s'agrandi.

« Devine quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. »

Elle lui lança un regard douteux.

« Et quoi donc ?

- Eh bien , » il se mit debout. Hermione se leva aussi et réalisa le peu d'espace qui les séparait. Elle regarda dans ses yeux bleus foncés et se sentit fondre. « cela concerne deux personnes.

- Deux personnes, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle, mourrant littéralement sur place.

- Uh-uh. Toi et, eh bien, moi. » dit-il, rougissant du haut des oreilles jusqu'aux joues.

« Nous ? lui demanda Hermione, y croyant à peine.

- Oui. Je t'aime, dit-il, son regard plongé dans le sien.

- Tu...tu m'aimes ? **Moi ? **répliqua Hermione, abasourdie.

- Eh bien, oui. Comment pourrai-je faire autrement ? Tu es étonnamment intelligente, extrêmement drôle, absolument splendide et totalement parfaite en tout.. »dit-il.

Ron contemplait à présent ses chaussures comme si c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais vu. Hermione était bouche bée, et sans réfléchir, elle lui releva la tête et le regarda. Fixant ses yeux bleus foncés elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouger. Mais elle y parvint.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Sur ces mots...eh bien... vous pouvez deviner ce qu'il se passa, et si vous ne le savez pas, sachez juste que c'est une de ces choses, une sorte de Je-sais-quelque-chose-que-vous-ne-savez-pas.

The End.

R&R Please

The Sage

Et voilà ! Sarcasmsage a tout dit!

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment :)


End file.
